Anywhere is Paradise
by Broken88
Summary: AU Castiel non sopportava l'idea di saperla all'Inferno, e decise di disobbedire per salvarla. Castiel/Nuovo personaggio
1. I don't want to be on earth

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural e i suoi personaggi originali non mi appartengono. Allison e altri futuri personaggi, sono miei.

I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Allison and some future characters are mine.

* * *

Ricordi.

Ecco tutto ciò che mi rimane della mia breve e miserabile vita.

Solo ricordi. E ahimè, tutti spiacevoli.

Me ne sto qui, seduta in un angolo, su un asfalto infuocato e tutto ciò che riesco a fare è piangere.

Persino le mie lacrime si fanno beffa di me; e nel percorso che le porta dai miei occhi alle mie labbra, mi ricordano insistentemente quello che ero prima di essere un'anima infernale.

Ma io sto bene! Posso farcela. Lo so che posso.

Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? Sono seduta tra le fiamme dell'inferno, tra urla, sangue e dolore e tutto questo potrà solo peggiorare. E la cosa che fa più male, è che, anche se mi guardo dentro, non riesco a riportare alla memoria un solo attimo di serenità per cui valga la pena reagire.

Ecco qual è l'amara verità: ero un'anima miserabile sulla terra e lo sono ancora di più qui, tra le pene di chi, come me, ha smesso di lottare.

Mi guardo intorno con angoscia e mi accorgo ogni minuto di più che non desidero essere salvata. Non che stare qui mi piaccia. Semplicemente credo di essere ad un punto di non ritorno, in cui senza dubbio, la terra mi sembrerebbe più brutta del posto in cui sto ora.

E questo perché sono sola al mondo, e lo ero anche prima di arrivare quaggiù.

Mi alzo piano e cammino confusa per qualche minuto. Giusto il tempo di capire che, anche se non voglio andarmene, sono proprio fuori luogo qui.

Io, a differenza di chi si aggrappa ai ricordi per rimanere umano, li spingo via quasi desiderassi inconsciamente di perdere ogni briciolo ed indizio di ciò che ero. Quasi come se ne fossi spaventata, o peggio ancora imbarazzata.

Io, a differenza di tutte queste anime desiderose di tornare a casa, desidero solo tornare al mio posto e piangere fino a sentirmi meglio.

Meglio... questo è un termine inappropriato, ma è l'unico a cui riesco a pensare al momento.

Oh Dio mio! Come posso essere tanto diversa da ciò che ero? Come posso, io cacciatrice del soprannaturale, starmene qui seduta in mezzo agli esseri che ho inseguito e ucciso per tutta la vita?

Come posso semplicemente piangere e osservare insofferente mentre altre anime vengono torturate fino a perdersi completamente nel dolore e nell'oscurità?

Come posso aver perso me stessa senza accorgermene? E sopratutto, perché sono convinta di aver perso la via prima ancora di ritrovarmi qui?

Forse perché è la verità!

Tutto questo non mi spaventa... E' il fatto di non provare alcun timore che mi terrorizza e mi fa rabbrividire.

Dov'è finito il mio istinto di sopravvivenza? Dove sono finite la mia grinta e la mia tenacia?

Devo averle perse da un bel pezzo, altrimenti non avrei gettato la spugna come invece ho fatto.

Un tempo mi sarei fatta largo tra i miei demoni e li avrei affrontati scacciandoli via. Invece alla fine mi sono ridotta a starmene seduta in mezzo a loro.

A volte vorrei urlare e strapparmi i capelli... Vorrei alzarmi e liberare tutte queste anime dal loro dolore, dalla loro angoscia. Dare loro una speranza e sentirmi viva.

Ma il mio corpo, la mia mente, la mia anima, o meglio, ciò che ne rimane, non collaborano... E me ne sto qui ad aspettare che sia il mio turno di essere fatta e pezzi e torturata finché i miei aguzzini ne avranno voglia.

E, per terrorizzante che possa essere, questo è il periodo della "giornata" che preferisco. Non perché l'idea di essere ridotta in brandelli ancora e ancora mi riempia di gioia, ma perché nel momento in cui il mio corpo viene ferito, tagliato, bruciato e trattato come carne da macello, non ho tempo di pensare a ciò che era, e la mia mente si riposa.

Mi odio per questo... odio sentirmi così sprezzante del dolore mentre tutti intorno a me soffrono. Odio essere ciò che sono

Chiudo gli occhi per un attimo, faccio un grosso respiro e il mio naso si riempie in automatico dell'intenso male odore di polvere e sangue di cui ogni cosa intorno è intrisa.

Li riapro dopo pochi secondi e tutto, non so perché, mi sembra diverso, luminoso.

Piego la testa e osservo lì accanto, un po' distante da me una forte luce bianca e pura che sembra... non so cosa sembra. Mi da sensazioni del tutto nuove e non ricordo di aver mai visto nulla di simile.

Tutti sembrano spaventati, io mi sento solo confusa.

Cos'è questa luce? E perché viene verso di me?

()()()()()()()

Che cosa hai fatto, Allison?

Come ha potuto fare una cosa del genere? Come hai potuto farmi una cosa del genere! Ti sei tolta la vita: hai smesso di combattere e hai deciso di andare via. E adesso sei all'inferno. È lì che finiscono i suicidi, lì che pagheranno per l'eternità il loro terribile peccato.

La mia Allison, la bambina che salvai dal Male. Piccola, indifesa infante, scelta per gli oscuri piani del Maligno. La ricordo ancora così chiaramente, minuscola creatura umana nella sua piccola culla. Piangeva, mentre quell'essere infernale si accingeva a compiere l'orrendo gesto iniziatico.

Glielo impedii, apparvi in quella piccola stanza colorata, il demone mi maledisse ringhiando e scomparve. Gli bastò un solo secondo della mia presenza per farlo precipitare di nuovo negli inferi dai quali era emerso.

Ti ho salvata Allison, da un destino crudele e maledetto. E tu cosa fai, piccola umana? Ti uccidi? Butti nel fango la vita che Dio ti ha donato e che io ti ho preservato?

So che soffrivi, so che ti sentivi sola, ma niente giustifica il tuo gesto.

Adesso sei all'inferno, e io non posso sopportarlo. Ho deciso di venire a salvarti. Disobbedirò per te, ti restituirò alla vita.

Inizio a scendere, le urla dei dannati sempre più vicine a me. Devo fare in fretta, non devono scoprirmi o mi uccideranno. I miei superiori non tollerano le insubordinazioni, mi punirebbero mortalmente.

Non mi importa di morire, ma non deve accadere prima che io abbia salvato lei.

I demoni mi attaccano, li respingo a colpi di spada annientandoli senza pietà: non mi fermeranno. Corro per gli arroventati sentieri dell'inferno, tra fuoco, polvere e sangue. I dannati urlano di dolore, straziati dagli uncini incandescenti dei diavoli.

Questa vista mi atterrisce, so che fanno la stessa cosa ad Allison. Accelero la mia corsa, roteando la spada in un turbine di luce. Mi guardo intorno, non la vedo. Sono terrorizzato, dov'è Allison? Non starà…

Oh no, è diventata un carnefice? Tortura le anime? Oh dannati demoni, è la proposta che fanno a tutti: da vittima a carnefice!

Ally non può averlo fatto, lei non lo farebbe mai.

I dannati tremano davanti a me, si fanno da parte e chi non lo fa, viene spazzato via dalla mia furia. Signore Iddio, che luogo maledetto! Alcuni mi chiedono pietà, altri mi insultano. Tutti mi temono.

Solo un'anima non si muove, se ne sta seduta nella polvere e nel sangue, non alza nemmeno la testa.

Faccio per avvicinarmi, i demoni mi bloccano più accanitamente di prima. Non vogliono che raggiunga quell'anima. Ordino loro di togliersi dal mio cammino, non obbediscono e io li distruggo.

Mi fermo, guardo quell'anima tormentata e …. Allison!

È lei quell'anima, l'ho trovata! Grazie, mio Signore! Travolgo le ultime resistenze demoniache, torme di dannati si disperdono come onde di fuoco.

Mi avvicino, la mia luce acceca tutti, demoni e dannati. Urlano, imprecano, tentano di scappare o di attaccarmi, ma io non me ne curo: devo correre da lei.

Non oseranno più straziare il tuo corpo.

Sono davanti a te, mi guardi confusa. Il tuo viso è una maschera di dolore e lacrime. Nuda nella polvere, mi guardi senza capire cosa sta succedendo. Ma non hai paura. Fiera come sempre, guardi dritta verso di me, quasi sfidandomi.

Non puoi vederlo, ma sto sorridendo. Nonostante tutto, sei ancora Allison. E tornerai ad essere l'infallibile cacciatrice di sempre.

Sono felice, perché ho ritrovato la mia Allison. Ti ho salvata da Azazel, ti salverò dall'inferno intero.

A costo di morire, ti ridarò la vita.

()()()()()()()

Dove sono? E perché questo odore di lavanda mi sembra familiare?

Apro gli occhi di colpo e mi guardo intorno. Mi sento ammaccata ma riposata come non mi sentivo da mesi, eh si... anche se crederlo mi è difficile, sono a casa. Nel mio letto.

Scendo da quella piazza e mezzo di morbidezza e giro su me stessa perplessa e col cuore pronto ad esplodere.

Come sono arrivata qui? Chi mi ci ha portato? Sono scappata dall'inferno o qualcuno mi ha fatto uscire?

Ok, niente panico Allison! Questa è casa tua. Qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta, ora sei al sicuro.

Ma lo sono davvero? E se questa fosse un'illusione? Se non fossi a casa ma stessi solo sognando di esserci?

Impossibile. All'inferno non è concesso sognare.

Allora cos'è successo?

Riordino le idee e faccio un giro della casa, quasi come se fosse la prima volta che la vedo. Eppure ci sono cresciuta.

Non è piacevole sentirsi un'estranea nella propria casa. E nemmeno l'odore di lavanda che mi ha svegliata, frutto dei sacchetti profumati dentro gli armadi, acquieta il mio cuore facendomi sentire nel posto giusto.

Perché? Semplice... perché non sono nel posto giusto.

Il mio posto era lì sotto, tra le fiamme ardenti di un inferno pieno di dolore. E' lì che dovevo stare. Tra le anime che, in un modo o in un altro non hanno saputo apprezzare la vita.

Eppure sono qui, nel caldo di una casa che però non sento mia.

Perché tornare mi sembra la cosa più orribile che mi sia capitata? Perché vorrei prendere chi mi ha ridato la vita e urlargli che doveva farsi gli affari suoi? Perché, semplicemente non posso essere grata di essere tornata indietro dal posto da cui tutti cercano di fuggire?

Perché sono... così sprezzante della vita?

Io meritavo il mio angolo infuocato ai piani bassi. Lo meritavo perché ho gettato la spugna. E mentre guardo in casa,l'ultimo posto in cui ho visto i miei genitori vivi, capisco anche perché l'ho fatto.

Ricordo come mi sentivo. Un'altra nota dolente dell'essere tornata tra i vivi, è che i ricordi sono più nitidi e vivi ora.

Mi sentivo sola, triste... Quasi ad un punto di non ritorno... E quando stavo per superare quel limite lasciandomi andare al mio dolore, è arrivato lui.

L'ho amato e mi ha fatto sentire viva per un po'. Per merito suo ho indietreggiato di qualche passo allontanandomi dall'oblio cui ero destinata.

Ma mi ha tradita, in mille modi che mi hanno ferita come spade affilate, e a quel punto mollare è stata l'unica cosa che ho avuto la forza di fare.

Ecco la mia triste storia: chi mi aveva riportato alla vita... alla fine mi ha portata alla morte.

Scuoto il capo e mi allontano da lì. Salgo di nuovo di sopra nella mia stanza e la disperazione prende il sopravvento.

Mi sento fredda, colta dal panico e da un'ira profonda destinata a chi mi ha riportato indietro.

Non voglio stare qui... Non voglio stare in questa casa piena di passato. Voglio tornamene all'inferno. Dove i ricordi sono pochi e annebbiati dalle lacrime.

Non voglio vivere di nuovo. L'ho già fatto una volta e non mi è piaciuto affatto.

Mi senti? Chiunque tu sia... qualunque cosa tu sia, perché mi hai portata via da lì. Perché non hai preso un'anima che voleva tornare a casa?

Perché? Perché?

Mi siedo affranta sul letto. Un letto caldo e profumato che mi disgusta in un modo che, lo so, non è naturale. E piango...

Piangere è l'unica cosa che so fare anche qui. Sulla terra al sicuro da tutto quanto tranne che da me stessa.

Singhiozzo forte e spero di soffocare a causa delle mie stesse lacrime.

"Perché piangi?"

Lo sento quasi come un sussurro, ma è vicino e attira la mia attenzione. Mi alzo un po' per essere composta, ma non provo nemmeno a mettermi sulla difensiva...

Qualunque cosa sia, la paura che mi lasci vivere è più forte di quella di morire.

Mi asciugo gli occhi per vedere meglio, e quando le lacrime me lo permettono, ho un'immagine chiara e nitida di chi ho davanti.

Ha occhi blu cielo, i capelli spettinati come se fosse arrivato qui sfidando il più malvagio dei venti, un impermeabile beige e lo sguardo ferito di chi si sente... offeso direi.

Non so perché, ma il modo in cui il blu dei suoi occhi risplende nella stanza, mi ricorda qualcosa. Non so cosa... e sto in silenzio cercando di riordinare la mente.

"Chi sei?" chiedo infine.

"Sono Castiel. Un Angelo del Signore."

Sgrano gli occhi. "Sono tornata dall'inferno, ma non sono scema. Gli Angeli non esistono."

Mi guarda e con eleganza si muove per la stanza afferrando un oggetto sulla scrivania, ricordo della mia infanzia.

"Quando eri piccola non la pensavi così Allison."

Quando ero piccola? "Come sai il mio nome?"

Si volta di scatto, ma ho comunque l'impressione che si muova quasi a rallentatore: "Ti ho salvato dalla perdizione eterna. Mi sembra il minimo sapere il tuo nome."

Cosa? E' lui che mi ha salvata? Ecco a cosa somigliava il luccichio del suo sguardo... a quell'abbagliante e calda luce, ultima reminiscenza del mio soggiorno ai piani bassi.

Mi alzo di scatto... i miei movimenti non sono eleganti come i suoi: "Perché l'hai fatto?" urlo.

"Non volevi essere salvata?"

"No... dovevi... dovevi farti gli affari tuoi. Quello era il mio posto. Meritavo di stare lì. Perché non hai preso qualcun altro invece di me?"

Gli sputo contro il mio dolore e la mia rabbia. Ma lui non si muove di un solo passo. Semplicemente mi guarda: in un modo che mi affascina e mi inquieta.

Il suo sguardo sembra perplesso... ha ragione! Io stessa so che dovrei urlargli grazie invece di quello che invece gli ho detto.

Mi sento spiazzata per un attimo e mi allontano dandogli le spalle. Vorrei piangere... ma è come se una parte del mio orgoglio fosse tornata con me dagli inferi, e così mi trattengo, anche se a stento.

"Non voglio stare qui. Questo posto è vuoto e pieno di una vita che preferisco dimenticare."

Lo guardo di nuovo e lo so, lo so dal cambio nei suoi occhi che percepisce il mio dolore.

Annuisce lento e si porta piano vicino alla finestra. Fissa le stelle con aria assorta ed io non posso fare a meno di essere "travolta" dalla sua calma.

Avanzo fino al letto e mi sdraio cercando di fare di nuovo mio l'odore di pulito e il fresco delle lenzuola. Chiudo gli occhi e sento la stanchezza prendere possesso del mio corpo.

"Questo posto è la tua casa." mi sussurra lui piano.

Non so chi sia, né se mente, ma non mi spaventa averlo qui.

"Sono a casa." sussurro a mia volta.

Lo percepisco muoversi piano fino ad essere, se il mio istinto non mi inganna, a pochi centimetri da me.

"Sei a casa." ripete.

E l'unica cosa che riesco a sentire prima di addormentarmi, sono le sue dita leggere che mi sfiorano i capelli.

()()()()()()()

Ce l'ho fatta.

Non riesco a crederci neanche io, ma l'ho salvata.

Lei continuava a guardarmi senza capire, con quella sua aria di sfida che neanche l'inferno le aveva portato via.

Mi sono chinato su di lei e l'ho presa tra le mie braccia incandescenti, e stringendola forte sono volato via da quell'orribile luogo di dolore e morte.

Ho attraversato uno per uno tutti i gironi infernali, solcando i loro cieli di fuoco come una meteora di luce, con lei stretta tra le braccia che non capiva cosa stesse accadendo.

Siamo tornati sulla Terra, ho risanato il suo corpo corrotto dalla morte, le ho ridato il respiro vitale, il battito al suo cuore, il sangue alle sue vene. L'ho ripresa tra le braccia ancora addormentata, e l'ho riportata a casa sua, adagiandola sul suo letto.

Dormiva tranquilla, come se non fosse mai accaduto nulla. Poi sono andato via, se si fosse svegliata avrebbe visto il mio vero aspetto, e l'avrei uccisa nuovamente.

Ora starà dormendo, ma voglio parlarle. La conosco da tutta la sua vita, ma non le ho mai potuto parlarle. A volta le apparivo in sogno, sotto-forma di semplice e fioca fiammella e le sussurravo parole di conforto. Ma ora voglio parlare guardandola negli occhi, voglio sapere perché l'ha fatto, perché ha scelto la strada più breve e più crudele per risolvere i suoi guai.

E per fare questo, ho bisogno del mio tramite umano che ho lasciato addormentato per correre a prendere lei.

Alcuni giorni fa sono andato da lui chiedendogli di aiutarmi a compiere la missione affidatami da Dio, e lui ha detto sì.

Ed ora eccomi di nuovo qui in questo corpo d'uomo, così limitante per la mia potenza, ma adatto ad incontrare Allison.

Continuo a guardare le mie nuove mani, non mi sono ancora abituato a loro. Le apro e le richiudo varie volte, sono così diverse dalle mie. Più piccole, fragili, piuttosto tiepide rispetto alle mie, anche se a causa della mia presenza questo corpo sembra avere costantemente la febbre.

Torno da Allison, la trovo sveglia e in giro per casa. Tocca gli oggetti, le foto, si guarda intorno incredula, disorientata. Si volta verso di me e noto che ha un'espressione... arrabbiata?

Perché mai dovrebbe essere arrabbiata? Eppure le ho ridato esattamente il suo aspetto, niente in lei è diverso, nessuna cicatrice deturpa la sua bellezza. È rinata. L'ho riportata nella sua casa, nel suo letto caldo e profumato. E allora perché mormora parole di risentimento verso la vita?

Perché dice di non voler vivere? Come può dire di preferire l'inferno? Non lo accetto.

Resto invisibile ai suoi occhi e la seguo su per le scale. Entra nella sua stanza e si blocca, la vedo stringere i pugni.

"Non voglio stare qui!" urla nel vuoto. "Voglio tornarmene all'inferno!" continua piena di rabbia.

Non posso crederci, mi sento ferito. Che cosa ti è successo, Allison? Perché reagisci così alla vita?

"Mi senti? Chiunque tu sia... Qualunque cosa tu sia, perché mi hai portata via da lì. Perché non hai preso un'anima che voleva tornare a casa?" sbotta furiosa contro chi le ha ridato la vita. Contro di me.

La guardo avvicinarsi al suo letto, si siede e scoppia in un pianto disperato. Singhiozza così forte da spaventarmi, non riesco a credere a ciò che è appena successo.

Allison è triste perché vorrebbe essere rimasta all'inferno, crede che il suo posto sia quello e quasi mi maledice per averla strappata dal tormento eterno.

Decido di mostrarmi a lei. Mi avvicino lentamente e le parlo.

"Perché piangi?" le chiedo piano. Si muove sul letto e mi guarda, si asciuga le lacrime e mi fissa senza mostrare particolare sorpresa o timore. Non le importa se sono un amico o un nemico, se sono umano o soprannaturale.

Se sono infernale o divino. Mi fissa in silenzio, restando seduta.

"Chi sei?" mi domanda dopo un po', con un tono che sento ostile.

"Sono Castiel. Un Angelo del Signore." le dico semplicemente, non sapendo cos'altro dire per spiegarle la mia natura.

Lei mi guarda sgranando gli occhi e accenna un sorriso ironico.

"Sono tornata dall'inferno, ma non sono scema. Gli Angeli non esistono." afferma con un sarcasmo che mi ferisce. Non ricorda nulla, neanche di quando entravo nei suoi sogni e la esortavo a non perdere la speranza.

Resto in silenzio, e guardandola mi avvicino alla sua scrivania e prendo in mano un oggetto che nelle intenzioni dovrebbe essere un angelo, ma in realtà è un paffuto bambino con due piccole ali bianche. Sorrido dell'ingenuità degli uomini.

Se solo potessero vederci...

"Quando eri piccola non la pensavi così Allison." le dico mostrandole l'angelo in terracotta.

Alle mie parole lei dischiude le labbra in un'espressione di vago stupore. "Come sai il mio nome?" mi domanda.

Io mi volto di scatto, la risposta alla sua domanda è talmente ovvia da farmi sentire una leggera fitta di delusione.

"Ti ho salvato dalla perdizione eterna. Mi sembra il minimo sapere il tuo nome." rispondo candidamente.

Allison mi guarda per un istante, come se non avesse capito cosa le ho appena detto. Poi la perplessità lascia il posto alla rabbia, i suoi occhi sembrano accendersi e con uno scatto si alza dal letto avvicinandosi di un passo.

"Perché l'hai fatto?" mi urla stringendo i pugni. Nei suoi occhi leggo autentica collera.

La guardo meravigliato e lo stupore mi provoca un'ondata di calore che pervade tutto il mio essere.

"Non volevi essere salvata?" le domando. La voce del mio tramite tradisce la mia indignazione.

Allison mi guarda accigliata, sento la sua ostilità e ciò mi ferisce più di ogni sua parola.

"No... dovevi... dovevi farti gli affari tuoi. Quello era il mio posto. Meritavo di stare lì. Perché non hai preso qualcun altro invece di me?"

La guardo senza riuscire a replicare, tutto mi sarei aspettato tranne di vedere Allison arrabbiata con me e addirittura offesa perché le ho risparmiato un'eternità di dolore e torture, di disperazione e follia. Non capisco, forse è colpa mia ma sinceramente mi aspettavo di trovarla felice per la sua rinascita.

Anche lei mi guarda in silenzio, credo si aspetti da me una reazione che non arriva perché sono davvero senza parole.

Suppongo che l'aggettivo giusto sia "ferito". Comincio a sospettare che gli umani non gradiscano essere aiutati.

Mi accorgo che Allison è sul punto di piangere, ma un lampo d'orgoglio asciuga subito i suoi occhi nocciola.

"Non voglio stare qui. Questo posto è vuoto e pieno di una vita che preferisco dimenticare." mi dice con la voce rotta dal pianto che tuttavia riesce a trattenere.

Improvvisamente capisco. È triste perché al suo ritorno dall'inferno non ha trovato nessuno ad accoglierla. La sua famiglia è andata via tanti anni fa e ora si sente sola.

Allison, è per questo che hai deciso di morire? Per questo volevi startene tra le polveri roventi degli inferi?

La guardo con dolcezza, finalmente conscio del suo dolore. Annuisco lentamente e mi avvicino alla finestra per guardare il cielo punteggiato dalle stelle. Sento lo sguardo di Allison che mi fissa, si starà chiedendo cosa guardo con tanto interesse.

Guardo il cielo, perché un po' mi manca. Ma sono felice di essere qui con lei. Non avrei sopportato di saperla dannata neanche un solo minuto di più. E se anche lei adesso pensa di non meritare la salvezza, un giorno sarà felice di essere viva.

Mi volto a guardarla e la vedo sdraiarsi sul suo letto, la stanchezza le fa chiudere lentamente gli occhi.

Sorrido e mi avvicino di qualche passo.

"Questo posto è la tua casa." le sussurro piano per non destarla dal torpore che la sta avvolgendo.

"Sono a casa." bisbiglia, il suo volto finalmente si distende.

Mi avvicino ancora di più, i suoi occhi sono ormai chiusi ma so che può sentirmi.

"Sei a casa." le ripeto in un sussurro.

Sorride, e questo fa sorridere anche me. Mi chino sul suo letto e con delicatezza le accarezzo i capelli, non voglio svegliarla ma non posso farne a meno. Sono felice di averla salvata, anche se questo poteva, e ancora può, costarmi caro.

Non mi importa, non avrei potuto vivere sapendo la mia Allison all'inferno. Io l'ho salvata dal Male, di tutti quei ragazzi ho potuto salvare solo lei. Non potevo sopportare l'idea di saperla straziata e offesa da quelle creature immonde.

Adesso è qui davanti a me, sana e salva, che dorme dolcemente.

Sarà difficile lo so, ma ritroverai la gioia di vivere Allison. Te lo prometto. La vita è un dono meraviglioso, un dono di Dio. E tu l'amerai di nuovo.

La guardo per qualche minuto ancora, poi lentamente, senza far rumore, mi allontano dal suo letto.

Non so cosa mi aspetterà, ma so che dovrò combattere anche con lei. Non importa, sono nato per combattere. Sono un guerriero, come Allison. La conosco, non sarà facile conquistarmi la sua fiducia, è ferita e delusa.

Ma sarò paziente. Sono famoso per la mia pazienza e la mia perseveranza. Ti proteggerò Allison, anche se non vorrai.

Non potrai impedire ad un angelo di vegliare su di te.


	2. Angels are watching over you

Caldo sole d'estate.

Ecco l'odore che sento intorno a me mentre mi stiro ben bene prima di aprire gli occhi.

Ne sento il calore sulla pelle e i miei occhi ancora chiusi ne colgono leggere sfumature che mi danzano tra le ciglia.

Il sole della California. Il sole di casa.

Credo ancora che il mio posto fosse lì, ai piani bassi, ma la notte porta consiglio. E nel buio della stanza, tra le calde lenzuola del mio letto, lottando con i miei incubi post inferno, ho avuto una visione chiara e pulita di quello che voglio fare.

Voglio provare ad amare di nuovo la vita. Se non per me, per le urla delle anime che la amavano e che mi risuonano ancora nelle orecchie.

Si! Ecco cosa farò: proverò ad innamorarmi di nuovo della vita.

Ci ho messo una settimana a capirlo, è vero.. ma meglio tardi che mai.

Scommetto che se Castiel fosse qui sarebbe contento di sentirmi dire queste cose. Ora forse sarei persino pronta a dirgli quel grazie che si aspetta da quando mi ha riportato qui.

Perdonami Castiel, ma non sono ancora pronta ad esserti grata.

Sono le 09:30 quando i miei occhi sono pronti ad affacciarsi sul nuovo giorno. Guardo la sveglia lampeggiare accanto a me e mi siedo al centro del letto stranita e ancora... disorientata.

Mi guardo intorno e sono sola! Come sempre del resto. La mia solitudine è la mia coinquilina..

Almeno pagasse l'affitto.

Rido sola del mio stupido e malriuscito sarcasmo e.. aspetta, ho appena fatto una battuta?

Questo è un passo avanti e.. si ok, ho fatto del sarcasmo con me stessa.. ma meglio di niente.

Mi alzo di scatto.. agile e un po' goffa come sono sempre stata, e accendo la radio. Sento il bisogno di una canzone. Una qualsiasi.

Parte Spirit in the sky di Norman Greenbaum e decido che sarà il mio nuovo inno alla vita.

Mi infilo sotto la doccia e il getto caldo dell'acqua mi accarezza i capelli ed il corpo rilassandomi all'istante.

"Oh cielo.. la doccia calda si che mi è mancata all'inferno." dico.

Questa è la frase che dico da una settimana, tutte le volte che entro in doccia.

Di solito quando la pronuncio Castiel è qui. Si nasconde, mi osserva dall'alto per non essere.. invadente suppongo. Ma io lo so che c'è. Percepisco il fruscio delle sue ali e sento nell'aria il fresco odore di vita di cui lui profuma.

Faccio finta di nulla però. Mi lavo, poi mi cambio e faccio quello che mi passa per la testa, mentre lo immagino arrossire un po'.

Forse non arrossisce affatto, ma a me piace immaginare la sua pelle chiara tingersi di un lieve colore più umano che angelico.

Mi piace quell'Angelo. Non di un piacere umano o.. lussurioso. Mi piace il modo in cui la calma mi pervade quando lui è nella stanza. E l'ingenua eleganza con cui si muove, speranzoso di poter essere d'aiuto.

E' un'anima pura. Dolce ma forte. Buffo ma sveglio.

Mi ricorda quanto di buono ci può essere nel mondo.. e mi ricorda che il soprannaturale non è sempre malvagio.

Voglio dire, ho incontrato alcuni vampiri che avevano deciso di vivere come "vegetariani", spiriti morti violentemente che volevano solo passare oltre per essere in pace. E gli Angeli, anche se soprannaturali, non dovrebbero essere malvagi, anzi... loro sono l'antitesi dei demoni.. del male.

Devono esserlo, almeno nell'immaginario collettivo, perché altrimenti non si spiega come mai moltissime mamme raccomandino i loro bambini proprio agli Angeli nelle preghiere prima di dormire.

Si, deve essere così..

Chiudo l'acqua ed esco avvolgendomi nell'accappatoio. Lego disordinatamente i capelli bagnati e mi trascino fino all'armadio.

Lo apro e dopo pochi secondi decido di indossare pantaloni neri e camicetta rossa. Chissà, magari posso uscire a fare colazione. C'è un chiosco vicino alla spiaggia che fa delle ciambelle buonissime.

O almeno c'era tempo fa. Ora chissà.

Ma posso provare ad andarci. E con la scusa guiderò la mia auto.. Non la tocco da mesi.. Spero di ricordami come si giuda.

Infilo le scarpe e scendo di sotto. Mi basta un attimo per capire che non solo sola.. E senza avere il tempo di voltarmi, mi trovo bloccata ad una parete e due uomini mi stanno davanti.

Chi sono? E cosa vogliono?

"Ciao Allison.." mi dicono.

Mi limito a fissarli, senza dire nulla.

"Non preoccuparti. Siamo Angeli.. amici del tuo caro amico Castiel." dice uno.

Alla faccia de "gli Angeli sono l'antitesi del male", mi ritrovo bloccata ad un muro quasi come se fossi un demone da uccidere.

"Ti sembro preoccupata per caso?" dico con tono tranquillo.

Ridono e mi guardano.

Uno di loro allunga una mano verso di me e la poggia sul mio petto. All'altezza del mio cuore. Sento un dolore lancinante e anche se mi sforzo di soffocarlo dentro, un urlo esce forte dal mio stomaco e riempie la stanza.

"Lo sarai.." mi dice l'Angelo allontanando la mano da me "So che ora può sembrarti impossibile da credere, ma le nostre intenzioni sono buone. Vogliamo solo sapere alcune cose sull'inferno.."

Respiro affannata e sento male in tutto il corpo "Non vi hanno mai detto che anche la strada per l'inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni?" bisbiglio guardandoli "Io non ricordo nulla." aggiungo.

Il mio aguzzino, perché dal male che sento è l'unico modo in cui riesco a definirlo, mi guarda e sorride beffardo.. Mi tocca di nuovo e mi sento come se stessi tenendo le dita dentro una presa di corrente. Il mio corpo soffre, la mia mente è annebbiata e il mio cuore batte veloce..

Urlo di nuovo e anche se il suono sembra più soffocato a causa del sangue che esce dalla mia bocca salendomi su per la gola, è comunque un suono intenso.. Chiudo gli occhi per un attimo e prego.. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.

Ma a che serve? Prego Dio mentre i suoi figli mi fanno male..

La mano si allontana da me ed io mi sento stremata..

"Castiel" sussurro.

E l'ultima cosa che sento, prima che il dolore ricominci, è la risata di chi mi sta di fronte.

()()()()()()()

Una settimana. Tanto è trascorso da quando l'ho salvata, sette giorni soltanto. Per me non sono nulla, una lacrima di tempo in un oceano di eternità, ma per Allison credo siano tanti.

Ancora mi detesta, non mi insulta apertamente solo perché credo che mi tema un po', visto che sono andato e tornato dall'inferno con lei in braccio. Evito di invadere eccessivamente la sua vita: recenti esperienze mi hanno insegnato che gli umani non amano troppo avere un angelo tra i piedi, anche se questo ha salvato la loro anima dalle fiamme infernali.

Però la sorveglio, costantemente direi, senza che lei mi veda. Forse mi percepisce, ma se così è, lo nasconde molto bene.

È mattino, il sole è alto nel cielo e sento che Allison è sveglia.

Ha degli incubi frequenti, tutte le notti la vedo agitarsi nel suo letto e mi obbligo a non svegliarla.

L'ho fatto una volta, e lei mi ha cacciato inveendo contro di me e la mia .. come ha detto?

Ah, "stressante presenza celestiale."

Non ho molta fortuna con i miei protetti, mi sento rifiutato da loro. Ma non importa, sono felice così.

Decido di andare da lei, non mi piace lasciarla da sola più del dovuto: non so perché ma ho come una spiacevole sensazione. Forse è solo il mio senso di colpa per aver disobbedito ai superiori per aiutare Ally... Allison. Non ama essere chiamata Ally. Non da me almeno.

Entro nella sua stanza e la trovo alzata, resto invisibile al suo sguardo e la seguo nei suoi movimenti. Si avvicina alla radio e l'accende.

Sono sorpreso: non lo ha fatto le altre volte. Sorrido lievemente pensando che forse qualcosa in lei è cambiato, in meglio.

"Gotta have a friend in Jesus

So you know that when you die

He's gonna recommend you

To the spirit in the sky"

Non capisco nulla di musica terrena, ma dalle parole mi sembra una bella canzone. O forse sono semplicemente di parte...

Oh no...

Si toglie la leggera camicia da notte e la butta sul letto, è quasi completamente nuda. Abbasso lo sguardo come ogni volta che mi ritrovo davanti a questa... vista. Ho il sospetto che sappia benissimo che io sono qui e che quindi lo fa di proposito.

Quel sorrisetto è quasi una conferma. Si prende gioco di me, ne sono quasi sicuro. Immagina che cose del genere possono mettere in imbarazzo un angelo. E si diverte alle mie spalle.

Rialzo lo sguardo e lei è entrata nel bagno, non dovrei seguirla anche lì ma lo faccio. Mi fermo sulla porta, però.

La intravedo entrare nella doccia, cerco di evitare di guardarla... in zone che non riguardino il viso.

"Oh cielo.. la doccia calda si che mi è mancata all'inferno." esclama sospirando.

È una frase che dice tutte le mattine, per il momento credo sia l'unica cosa che trova di positivo nell'essere tornata. Se fossi un umano finito all'inferno e poi salvato, sarei felice di ben altro. Lei non capisce quant'è fortunata, non ancora. Ma lo capirà, l'ho promesso.

Mi volto per non guardarla, ma quando non sento più il fruscio dell'acqua non riesco ad evitare di girarmi verso di lei. Esce dalla doccia e resto senza fiato, deglutisco a vuoto e sono sicuro di essere arrossito. Per fortuna lei non mi vede.

Che mi prende? Non è certo la prima volta che vedo un essere umano nudo, sono secoli che li osservo. Millenni. Ho visto anche Allison così tante volte durante la sua vita e mai mi sono sentito così... strano. È colpa di questo corpo, suppongo.

Dovrei suggerire ai miei superiori di optare per tramiti più vecchi,sì innocui anziani. Il mio è giovane ed è ovvio che il suo corpo reagisca in modo inusuale per me ma molto umano, vedendo una creatura così... bella.

Mi ordino di allontanarmi e finalmente ci riesco, mi posiziono davanti all'armadio e aspetto che esca dal bagno. La vedo arrivare e dirigersi proprio verso di me. Capisco che sta per spogliarsi di nuovo e decido di volarmene al piano inferiore. Non sopporterei quello spettacolo un'altra volta.

Spettacolo?

Sparisco prima di pensare qualcosa di davvero inopportuno. Arrivo nel salotto e... sento qualcosa che non va. Non sono solo, direi. Mi materializzo e mi guardo intorno, non c'è nessuno eppure sento di non essere solo.

Cos'è? Sembra come se ci fossero altri... angeli, qui con me. Il solo pensiero di terrorizza, se così fosse saremmo nei guai, io e Allison.

"Ciao, Castiel." mi saluta una voce umana che ne nasconde una soprannaturale.

Una figura si materializza davanti a me, una donna giovane che non ho mai visto. Ma l'angelo che la possiede sì.

"Myriam..." esclamo allarmato. Mi hanno scoperto, sanno che sono andato a prendere un'anima dall'inferno senza averne l'autorizzazione. E ora hanno mandato lei a punirmi, a punirci. Mi guardo intorno preoccupato e lei sorride.

"Che hai? Sembri spaventato." mi dice.

"Dovrei?" rispondo cercando di mostrarmi calmo, ma il mio sguardo corre su per le scale. Ho paura.

Myriam scuote il capo. "E perché mai? Hai fatto qualcosa per la quale dovresti temere... ripercussioni?"

Ecco, ci siamo.

"Dipende dai punti di vista. Io non credo." arrivo a dirle sfidandola.

Lei ridacchia e si guarda intorno.

"Sta' calmo Cass, non devi temere nulla. Anzi, ti dovrei ringraziare, a nome di tutti." mi dice con un sorriso.

Io la guardo perplesso, non mi convince per niente.

"Temo di non capire." le confesso.

"Hai fatto di testa tua ciò che noi stavamo progettando da quando la signorina in questione decise di farla finita. Il suo gesto era del tutto inaspettato e ci ha colti.. impreparati." mi racconta serenamente.

Sgrano gli occhi: ma che sta dicendo?

"Continuo a non capire... cosa vuoi dirmi?" le domando.

Lei scrolla le spalle. "Che sei un bravo fratello, e ci hai aiutati. E per questo nessuno saprà mai che hai infranto le regole scendendo nel grande calderone a riprenderla. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto." mi dice in tono allegro.

Non mi piace.

"E perché... volevate salvarla?" le chiedo sospettoso.

Myriam lancia un'occhiata alla scala e si schiarisce la voce. "Forse è meglio se ne parliamo fuori, Castiel." e sparisce.

Non voglio lasciare Allison da sola, ma non ho scelta. Questa storia mi impensierisce, che sta succedendo?

Apro le mie ali e raggiungo mia sorella, la trovo in giardino che mi aspetta a braccia conserte. Mi guarda con un sorriso strano. Forse quell'espressione appartiene alla sua tramite, ma giurerei che ha un sorriso... cattivo.

"Allora?" le domando asciutto.

Lei mi fissa per un po', mi squadra dalla testa ai piedi mettendomi a disagio. Che avrà da fissarmi così con quell'espressione?

"Però siamo stati fortunati, io e te." esordisce "ci hanno dato tramiti molto belli."

Sono scioccato. E questo che vorrebbe dire, ora?

"Myriam, se non sei qui per punirmi, cosa vuoi di preciso?" taglio corto ignorando il suo commento.

Lei fa un'altra risatina e mi accorgo che guarda spesso dietro di me, in direzione della casa di Allison. Vorrei voltarmi anche io ma sento che è meglio non voltarle le spalle.

"Beh... un po' per vederti, devo ammetterlo. Da quando ti hanno affidato questa missione ti si vede poco, lassù."

Bugiarda. È uno di quegli angeli che mi detestano. Non tutti i fratelli si amano, sicuramente non noi angeli. Purtroppo.

"E l'altro motivo?" la incoraggio.

"Non ti basta?" mi risponde con un'altra domanda lei.

Finalmente capisco cosa sta facendo: tergiversa. Non mi dirà mai cosa vuole da Allison. Penso di tornare indietro ma temo la sua reazione. Myriam è di un grado leggermente superiore al mio, ma abbastanza da rendere pericoloso il mancarle di rispetto.

Penso a cosa dire, quando sento chiaramente la voce di Allison.

"Castiel" mi chiama. La sento nella mia testa, non sta gridando. Non ce la fa a gridare. È in pericolo.

Faccio per allontanarmi ma lei mi ferma.

"Dove vai, Cass caro?" mi dice prendendomi per un braccio. È nel corpo di una ragazza ma ha la forza di un angelo.

"Lasciami Myriam, qualunque cosa stia accadendo, non mi interessa. Voglio solo andare da lei." le dico guardandola in faccia.

"Preferisci un'umana a tua sorella?"

Oh Signore, ma cosa vuole da me, da Allison? Io devo andare, c'è qualcosa che non va e lei mi trattiene qui.

Decido di scomparire, lasciandola lì da sola. Tanto se devo morire, preferisco che succeda mentre proteggo Ally.

Arrivo nel salotto e ciò che vedo mi paralizza. Due angeli tengono Allison prigioniera, stretta contro la parete. Uno di loro... la sta torturando? È un incubo, cosa vogliono da lei?

Allison mi guarda ma non dice nulla, stringe i denti mentre il sangue scivola via dalle sue labbra. La rabbia mi scuote dallo shock.

"Che cosa le state facendo!" tuono avvicinandomi a loro.

Uno di loro si volta, ha lo stesso sorriso perfido di Myriam.

"Ciao ragazzo, quanto tempo." mi saluta tenendo sempre quella sua dannata mano sul petto di Allison.

"Se vuoi scusarci, ora abbiamo da fare. Non ci metteremo molto." aggiunge.

Una forza mi scaraventa al muro, è Myriam.

"Non sei per niente galante, Castiel. Non si lascia una signora da sola."

Che sta succedendo? Mi ripeto varie volte, non capisco, ci sono tre angeli, miei fratelli che... stanno torturando Allison e mi impediscono di aiutarla! Perché?

Guardo Allison che ricambia il mio sguardo, sta soffrendo e devo assolutamente intervenire. Non voglio vederla soffrire.

Qualunque cosa stia succedendo, non è opera di Dio.

()()()()()()()

Castiel arriva dopo pochi minuti dalla mia "chiamata", e ho una visione chiara e nitida della gravità della situazione, solo quando anche lui viene bloccato al muro.

Certo fa un po' strano vedere gli angeli, creature misericordiose, prendersela l'uno con l'altro. Non so perché lo stiano facendo, né cosa stia succedendo..

Ma ho il vago sentore che sia colpa mia e di nessun altro.

Sento la rabbia di Castiel nel suono della sua voce e la leggo nel suo sguardo. E' furioso e direi.. spaventato. Credo più per le mie sorti che per le sue.

Oh cielo! Come ho potuto non accorgermi prima di quanto ci tenesse a me?

Maledico me stessa per un attimo.. mi ha salvato la vita ed io gli ho urlato solo cattiverie da quando lo conosco, eppure lui è qui a rischiare con me.. Per me.

Mi dispiace Castiel.. mi dispiace di essere stata ingrata e scontrosa. Mi dispiace che tu debba pagare il prezzo della mia salvezza. Scusami tanto.

Mi guarda coi suoi occhi blu e negli sguardi che ci scambiamo sento un'amarezza crescermi dentro. Non so cosa sia.. ma credo di aver paura, per la prima volta dal mio ritorno, di morire di nuovo.

Il sangue scende copioso dalla mia bocca.. e con lui, anche le mie forze. Mi sento stremata e disorientata. Non so cosa fare per tirarci fuori da quella situazione.

Se fossero demoni lo saprei.. ma sono angeli e so poco di loro. Molto poco.

La ragazza, non so come si chiami, tiene Castiel in pugno e sembra tutto fuorché angelica. Ha un ghigno malvagio sul viso, ma invece di spaventarmi mi irrita soltanto.

Lei probabilmente se n'è accorta, perché mi fissa e chiude la mano in un pugno provocandomi una stretta al cuore.

Mi sento scuotere e urlo, anche se non vorrei.

Quando la riapre mi sento un po' meglio ma non bene come stavo prima che arrivassero.

Guardo Castiel di fronte, cerco di capire se ha un piano, ma lui mi sembra perso come me in questo momento..

Onestamente, non mi importa se mi fanno del male.. ma che ne facciano a lui solo perché mi ha salvata, è un'idea che non mi piace affatto.

Tutti mi osservano in un silenzio che fa sin troppo rumore, ed io so che aspettano solo che io dica loro quello che vogliono sapere. Faccio un grande respiro e spunto a terra un po' del sangue che mi riempie la bocca: "Cosa volete sapere?" borbotto infine.

Ricordo poco o niente, e quello che mi è rimasto in mente non vedo come possa essergli utile. Ma vogliono sapere ed io dirò loro qualcosa.

Sembrano stupiti delle mie parole.

"Tutto." mi dice la donna.

"Potresti essere più specifica?" chiedo con leggero sarcasmo "Sai, tutto è tanto. Ti annoieresti. Però se proprio insisti puoi lasciarmi andare così te lo mimo. E' più divertente." pronuncio decisa.

Lei mi guarda e avanza verso di me mentre gli altri due si mettono da parte. Ride appena e guarda Castiel per un attimo.. poi poggia la sua mano su di me e il dolore che sento è più forte ed intenso di quello di prima.

Un altro urlo squarcia il silenzio e i miei occhi confusi riescono a vedere i tentativi di Castiel di liberarsi dalla presa per aiutarmi.

Se ho capito almeno un po' quanto sono "importante" per lui, vedere le torture che mi infliggono non deve essere un bello spettacolo.

La mano si allontana da me e mi viene in mente qualcosa che potrebbe funzionare.. E' un piano azzardato e potrebbe rivelarsi un totale fallimento, ma cos'ho da perdere dopotutto?

Tengo la testa dritta a fatica e quando il dolore si calma un po' inizio l'atto primo di quello che potrebbe essere il peggior piano di tutta la mia vita.

"Ok.." sussurro piano "Ti dirò tutto.. Ma ad una condizione."

"Non sei nella posizione di dettare condizioni."

"E tu non sei nella posizione di impedirmelo." rispondo prontamente "Se muoio non mi importa. Non ho nulla da perdere.. ma voi si."

Mi guarda perplessa quasi si stesse sforzando di seguire il mio ragionamento.

"Se io muoio, porterò con me quello che voi volete sapere.." aggiungo decisa e falsamente sicura di me. In realtà non so nemmeno di cosa sto parlando. "Allora.. ti sembro nella posizione di dettare condizioni ora?"

La mia voce suona come una sfida. Una sfida che lei non sopporta ma che si ritrova costretta ad accettare. Va avanti ed indietro per un po' e mentre finge di pensarci, io evito di guardare Castiel perché immagino già che quello che sto facendo non lo convince affatto.

Si ferma dopo qualche secondo e mi fissa. E' lei che comanda da quel che ho capito. "Qual è la tua condizione?"

Deglutisco a vuoto e rimango in silenzio per un attimo: "Lascia andare Castiel." sussurro infine.

"No." tuona lui bloccato alla sua parete.

Lo guardo e inarco le sopracciglia.

Il mio primo istinto è dirgli di fare silenzio e non impicciarsi. Ma non voglio più essere sgarbata con lui. E se ne usciamo vivi, penso, non lo sarò più.

Lo guardo negli occhi e il blu delle sue iridi è velato di tristezza.

Il suo sguardo è... addolorato e mi sento di affermare con certezza che, chi ha detto che "gli occhi sono lo specchio dell'anima" ha senza dubbio guardato i suoi prima di dirlo. Sono i più belli che abbia mai visto ed è come se, guardandoli mi si aprisse un mondo.

"Grazie." gli sussurro tra lacrime lievi. E lui lo sa, sa a cosa mi riferisco.

La mia gratitudine gli arriva sicuramente inaspettata e si agita elegantemente cercando di liberarsi. E' contrariato e si vede.

L'angelo, la donna, si gusta la scena tranquilla e poi, spinta da un fine che, anche se mi sfugge, è senza dubbio malvagio, annuisce e lo lascia andare.

Cade sul pavimento e si rialza dubbioso sul da farsi.

Anche io sono perplessa. Non mi aspettavo che la mia richiesta fosse accolta. Non così in fretta almeno..

Lo guardo. Si sistema per riflesso il suo impermeabile e fissa i due angeli che gli stanno davanti e gli impediscono di raggiungermi.

"Lasciatemi passare.." dice loro deciso. Poi fissa l'angelo di fronte a me "Myriam lasciala andare. Non ha nulla per te."

Il suo tono è un misto tra ordine e preghiera. Credo che un po' tema quell'angelo, ma senza dubbio la voglia di salvarmi supera le sue paure.

Lei ride e lo guarda dritto negli occhi: "Se vuoi aiutarla.. avvicinati!" gli dice.

Gli altri due formano uno scudo umano davanti a lui e si, ora mi è chiaro perché hanno acconsentito subito a lasciarlo andare: Castiel non ucciderebbe mai i suoi fratelli. Gli manca la forza di farlo. E lo capisco. So quanto sia dura uccidere la propria "famiglia". Non mi importa se non ci riesce. Quello che conta è che, che io viva o muoia, lui possa fuggire e mettersi in salvo. Non sopporterei di saperlo morto per causa mia.

Fino ad ora non mi ero mai fermata a pensare a quanto fosse dura per lui. Ora però lo so. L'ho capito e vorrei solo chiedergli perdono.

"Castiel il bravo soldatino. Non uccideresti mai i tuoi fratelli.." La voce di Myriam risuona nella stanza e nella mia mente come un'eco e mi distrae dai miei pensieri.

"Al contrario di te!" esclamo. Sono parole che mi escono di bocca senza che ci pensi. Credo che siano frutto della voglia del mio subconscio di proteggere e preservare la bontà e la fragilità dell'angelo le cui braccia mi hanno portata via dall'inferno.

Vedo gli occhi di Castiel illuminarsi di stupore.. Forse si chiede che sto facendo.

Si Cass, ti sto difendendo.

Myriam si gira verso di me.. Piega la testa di lato e ride di gusto. Non so cosa ci trovi di divertente. Quello che so è che vorrei prenderla a calci.

Si avvicina e gioca con una ciocca dei miei capelli: "Sempre la risposta pronta tu... insignificante essere umano." Si innervosisce e sta per colpirmi.. Ma la stanza si riempie di una luce quasi accecante e quando sia io che lei guardiamo in direzione di essa, vediamo Castiel che ha appena ucciso i due "scagnozzi" celesti.

"Non posso credere che tu l'abbia fatto.." borbotta Myriam sorpresa.

"Nemmeno io" aggiungo stupita. Le parole mi escono senza che riesca a fermarle. Ma mi scontro con gli occhi severi di Castiel che mi impongono serietà e sto zitta.

Lui invece tiene saldo il suo pugnale e si avvicina a lei "Credici!" esclama deciso, e senza aggiungere altro la fissa finché lei non vola via.

Cado a terra, stremata e sanguinante.

"Stai bene?" mi chiede Castiel.

Alzo gli occhi ed è a pochi centimetri da me. Mi fissa preoccupato e mentre lo guardo per la prima volta da quando lo conosco, mi sembra davvero angelico. I suoi occhi blu mi fanno sentire bene, e ora, come mai prima, sono felice di essere tornata dall'inferno.

Gli sorrido e riprendo il controllo del mio respiro. "Simpatica la tua famiglia." dico "Cosa volevano da me?"

"Non lo so." mi confessa.

Annuisco e provo ad alzarmi, ma la testa mi gira e se non tocco il pavimento è solo perché lui mi afferra con prontezza prendendomi in braccio.

E' caldo ed è soffice e.. Oh Dio.. muove in me strane sensazioni.

Lo guardo per un po' negli occhi e la mia mano si muove istintiva verso i suoi capelli arruffati. Glieli accarezzo e arriccio la bocca: "Dovresti pettinarti ogni tanto." gli dico.

Mi guarda confuso, con la sua espressione buffa e mi lascio sfuggire un sorriso.

Non dice niente. Solo mi fissa, e in pochi secondi mi ritrovo sdraiata sul letto in camera mia. Non so nemmeno come ci siamo arrivati, ma niente ormai mi stupisce.

"Mi hai portato qui volando?" gli chiedo.

"Più o meno."

"Wow.. immagino. Visto che non me ne sono nemmeno accorta." Lo guardo e mi rendo conto che devo avere l'espressione di una bambina di due anni, perché lui, posso vederlo anche se cerca di nasconderlo, sta sorridendo.

"Hai ucciso i tuoi fratelli per salvarmi.. Te ne sono grata." La mia voce è più seria ora, così come la sua espressione.

"Li ho uccisi perché avevano perso la retta via." sussurra piano.

"Grazie lo stesso."

Mi guarda e annuisce lievemente. "Non c'è di che."

E' tormentato e posso vederlo. Mi alzo e lo raggiungo. Non so perché sto per farlo. Non so nemmeno se lui gradirà, ma ne sento il bisogno. Allungo il viso e gli bacio la guancia. Profuma di fresco.

Resto a fissarlo per qualche secondo e poi fisso i miei vestiti. "Credo che mi serva un'altra doccia" dico avanzando verso il bagno.

Lui segue i miei movimenti con gli occhi.

"Resta pure se vuoi.. tanto sbirceresti comunque." aggiungo.

Gli faccio l'occhiolino e chiudo la porta.

Rimango ferma per qualche secondo e poi lo sento volare via.. Le sue ali sono tutte un fruscio quando spiccano il volo. Riapro la porta e nella leggera brezza che volando via ha lasciato sento forte l'odore della speranza.

()()()()()()()

Sono bloccato, non riesco a muovermi.

Myriam tiene il palmo della sua mano rivolto verso di me, è lei a schiacciarmi contro il muro. Provo a staccarmi dalla parete ma non ci riesco, quasi mi manca il respiro.

Maledetta. Possibile che sia così malvagia? Che sta accadendo lassù?

Guardo Allison che ricambia il mio sguardo, tenta di non piangere ma le lacrime lentamente le riempiono gli occhi.

Ha paura, paura di morire.

Anche io non sono entusiasta all'idea di morire, ma ciò che più di ogni altra cosa mi atterrisce, è di vedere morire lei.

Myriam mi fissa e sorride, se non sapessi chi è potrei dire tranquillamente dire che è un demone.

I due tirapiedi celesti continuano a far del male ad Ally, ma lei guarda Myriam quasi con aria di sfida.

Vorrei urlarle di non farlo, non è una buona idea irritarla, io la conosco. Sto per dirglielo ma mi blocco quando vedo l'angelo chiudere la mano in un pugno ruotandolo lentamente. Allison urla di dolore.

"Allison, no!" grido a mia volta ma lei non mi sente, sopraffatta dal dolore.

Myriam sì invece, mi lancia un'occhiata divertita e mi parla in modo che solo io possa sentirla: con il pensiero.

"Che carino che sei quando ti arrabbi, forse dovrei farle più male." sento dirle nella mia testa.

Me la pagherà.

Finalmente riapre il pugno e Allison smette di urlare, io tiro un sospiro di sollievo quando la vedo guardare verso di me. Nei suoi occhi leggo aspettativa, e questo mi fa male. Non so che fare, sono bloccato qui e non riesco a muovermi.

Allison respira profondamente e spunta a terra del sangue. Quante volte l'avrà fatto all'inferno? Quante volte l'avranno torturata?

Sento la rabbia annebbiarmi il cervello, impedendomi ancora di più di escogitare qualcosa per liberarmi e aiutarla.

"Cosa volete sapere?" mormora dopo qualche istante, lasciandomi basito. Che diavolo vuole fare?

"Tutto." le risponde Myriam alzando le spalle.

Allison accenna un sorriso ironico e questo non mi piace per niente.

"Potresti essere più specifica? Sai, tutto è tanto. Ti annoieresti. Però se proprio insisti puoi lasciarmi andare così te lo mimo. E' più divertente." le dice sarcastica.

Ecco, lo sapevo.

Myriam la guarda e senza dire una parola, le si avvicina mentre gli altri due le fanno spazio. Si volta verso di me e mi parla mentalmente. "Ora ti mostro come si fa urlare una donna." mi comunica ghignando.

Ma che dice? Che modo di parlare è questo?

Dopodiché posa una mano sul petto di Allison e lei inizia ad urlare disperatamente.

Non resisto più e tento con tutte le mie forze di liberarmi, mi dimeno così forte da far soffrire il mio tramite e sento un rivolo di sangue sfuggirmi dalla bocca. Allison soffre, Jimmy soffre, e quella... strega ride, spalleggiata da quegli altri due idioti alati.

Finalmente la lascia stare e io mi rilasso, appeso qui come un quadro.

"Ok" sussurra Allison "Ti dirò tutto... ma ad una condizione."

Io sgrano gli occhi, non riesco a capire cosa ha in mente ma sono preoccupato.

Myriam la fissa. "Non sei nella posizione di dettare condizioni." sottolinea aspramente.

"E tu non sei nella posizione di impedirmelo." risponde "Se muoio non mi importa. Non ho nulla da perdere.. ma voi si."

L'angelo resta in silenzio, credo la stia fissando perplessa ma non ne sono sicuro visto che mi volta le spalle.

"Se io muoio, porterò con me quello che voi volete sapere.." aggiunge in tono deciso.

Sto per urlare "lei non sai niente!" ma ho paura che se mi intrometto, lei le farà di nuovo del male. Mi sento impotente, schiacciato contro un muro e impossibilitato a muovermi.

"Allora.. ti sembro nella posizione di dettare condizioni ora?" continua a sfidarla Allison.

È un'incosciente! Cosa crede di fare? Pensa che tutti gli angeli siano accondiscendenti e gentili come me? Myriam potrebbe ucciderla col solo pensiero se lo volesse e lei osa sfidarla così? Qualsiasi cosa abbia in mente, è una pazzia. Un'umana e un angelo neutralizzato contro tre angeli agguerriti come quelli: siamo spacciati.

Guardo Allison insistentemente sperando che lei faccia altrettanto, voglio farle capire che deve stare zitta e non fare l'eroina in una situazione grave come quella. Myriam e relativi sgherri non sono demoni, non sono vampiri. Non è facile ucciderli. Io potrei, ma sono bloccato qui. Sospiro sentendomi sempre più impotente.

Myriam cammina avanti e indietro, poi si ferma e guarda Allison. "Qual è la tua condizione?" le chiede inaspettatamente.

Allison tace per un attimo. "Lascia andare Castiel." sussurra.

Sento una stretta allo stomaco. "No." obietto perentorio.

Allison come sempre mi rivolge uno sguardo duro, ho quasi l'impressione di sentirle dire "sta' zitto e non immischiarti."

Ma tace, e mi accorgo che i suoi occhi si addolciscono. Non so se è perché nei miei ha visto l'aspro rimprovero che vorrei farle o... l'infinita amarezza che sento in questo momento. Non l'ho riportata in vita per vederla morire davanti ai miei per mano di altri angeli.

Invece eccoci qui a fissarci in silenzio, con tre essere soprannaturali che ridacchiano a turno. Insopportabili.

Dagli occhi di Allison iniziano a scendere lente lacrime. No non piangere, ti prego...

"Grazie..." bisbiglia con voce tremante.

Mi.. ringrazia? Per cosa? Sto qui a guardarla soffrire senza poter fare nulla, non merito nessun gr...

Infine capisco. Mi ringrazia per averla... riportata qui? Oh no.. non adesso... lei vuole vivere e io non posso aiutarla!

Riprendo a dimenarmi ma con più rispetto per il mio povero tramite, che non ha colpe e che sto facendo soffrire. Non riesco a liberarmi dalla mia prigione, è come se catene invisibili mi tenessero inchiodato alla parete. Allison mi guarda e accenna un sorriso.

Vorrei dirle qualcosa ma precipito a terra con un lamento, la strega mi ha colto di sorpresa liberandomi mentre ero distratto.

Mi rialzo e devo avere un'espressione sconcertata, perché Myriam mi guarda e ride. Ero sicuro che non avrebbe mai acconsentito alla stupida richiesta di Allison, invece eccomi qua che mi sistemo l'impermeabile mentre i due cari "fratelli" mi si parano davanti impedendomi di avanzare.

"Lasciatemi passare.." dico risoluto. Poi rivolgo lo sguardo all'altra. "Myriam, lasciala andare. Non ha nulla per te."

Tento di evitare di assumere un tono autoritario con lei, troppa è la paura di irritarla e provocare la morte Allison.

Lei per tutta risposta scoppia a ridere e mi guarda dritto negli occhi. "Se vuoi aiutarla.. avvicinati!" mi provoca.

I due angeli ai suoi ordini mi si avvicinano di più, pochi centimetri ci separano. Myriam sa che sono armato e mi ha liberato pensando che non avrei mai il coraggio di ucciderli. Sento lo sguardo di Allison su di me, non posso fare altrettanto per paura che i due uomini ne approfittino per colpirmi. Se devo morire, succederà combattendo.

"Castiel il bravo soldatino. Non uccideresti mai i tuoi fratelli.." sentenzia Myriam soddisfatta. Non mi conosce come crede.

"Al contrario di te!" sento esclamare Allison. Non posso fare almeno di guardarla stupito, che fa? Sfida lei per difendere me?

Maledizione, Myriam si gira di nuovo verso di lei, ride e le prende una ciocca di capelli in mano. Non è un buon segno, vuole farle di nuovo del male. Lentamente sposto la mia mano all'interno del mio impermeabile, in una tasca c'è un pugnale. Un arma speciale, utile contro gli angeli solo se sei un angelo. Io lo sono, e sto per ucciderne due.

"Sempre la risposta pronta tu... insignificante essere umano." sibila minacciosa.

Agisco in un attimo. Estraggo la mia arma e colpisco uno dei due di fronte a me alla gola, trapassandogliela da parte a parte. L'altro tenta di fermarmi ma sono più rapido, e colpisco anche lui nello stesso modo. Mi dispiace per i loro tramiti, ma ora mi sono davvero stufato.

La luce prodotta dalla morte dei due angeli acceca Allison e Myriam e solo quando guardano nella mia direzione entrambe capiscono cos'ho appena fatto.

"Non posso credere che tu l'abbia fatto.." mormora Myriam stupita.

"Nemmeno io" aggiunge Allison. Credo voglia essere una battuta, ma non è il momento di scherzare e glielo dico guardandola duramente. Lei questa volta recepisce il messaggio e tace. Ti ringrazio, Dio.

Avanzo verso Myriam stringendo il pugnale in mano, un chiaro avvertimento di cosa sta per succedere. "Credici!" affermo determinato.

Ci fissiamo per alcuni istanti, poi lei decide che è meglio andare via. Non appena sparisce dalla nostra vista, Allison cade a terra finalmente libera. Corro da lei e mi abbasso. "Stai bene?" le domando, anche se è ovvio che non sta bene.

Lei alza la testa e mi guarda negli occhi, una luce diversa li illumina. Non c'è più ostilità e anzi, non vorrei illudermi ma quella che leggo è gratitudine e.. gioia? Per un attimo mi perdo nei suoi occhi nocciola, un colore così particolare e così... delizioso. Solo per questi occhi varrebbe la pena di disobbedire. Mi sta sorridendo.

"Simpatica la tua famiglia." mi dice ironica "Cosa volevano da me?"

"Non lo so." rispondo scuotendo il capo.

Allison prova ad alzarsi, vacilla, sta per crollare a terra ma io l'afferro e la prendo in braccio. È.. diverso prenderla in braccio da umana. La sua anima era inconsistente, immateriale... adesso il suo corpo invece è...

Caldo e morbido. Sì, devo dire ai superiori di scegliere tramiti anziani, o avremo schiere di angeli che... ma che sto pensando?

Averla tra le braccia peggiora quelle sensazioni che provo solo guardandola. Mi guarda attentamente e poi... sento la sua mano che mi accarezza i capelli. Un brivido mi frusta la schiena. Tramiti ottantenni, penso convinto.

"Dovresti pettinarti ogni tanto." mi dice in tono canzonatorio. Io la guardo confuso e lei sorride divertita. Non posso fare a meno di fissare quelle fossette che le compaiono sulle guance quando sorrise. Le ho sempre viste, da quando è nata praticamente, ma è la prima volta che mi fanno tremare. Raggiungo la sua camera e la adagio sul suo letto. Allison mi guarda meravigliata.

"Mi hai portato qui volando?" mi domanda.

"Più o meno."

"Wow.. immagino. Visto che non me ne sono nemmeno accorta." esclama con un'espressione …. infantile dire.

Per un attimo mi sembra di nuovo la bambina oltre di vent'anni fa che ogni tanto andavo a controllare di persona, quando mi era consentito. Questo ricordo mi provoca un sorriso che non riesco a trattenere.

"Hai ucciso i tuoi fratelli per salvarmi.. Te ne sono grata." mi dice seria.

"Li ho uccisi perché avevano perso la retta via."

Mento: li ho uccisi perché mi impedivano di correre da lei.

"Grazie lo stesso." ripete convinta.

"Non c'è di che." le rispondo e mi allontano da lei.

Cosa sta accadendo? Quei tre non sono stato mandati dai miei superiori, non può essere. C'è qualcosa di strano e io devo scoprirlo, si comportavano come demoni, non come angeli. Questo è inammissibile. Assorto nei miei pensieri, non mi accorgo che Allison si è alzata e ora è vicino a me. La guardo e lei si allunga verso di me e... mi bacia sulla guancia. Se prima ho provato un brivido, ora mi è arrivata una frustata al centro della schiena. La fisso senza parole, forse dovrei rimproverarla per essersi presa questa libertà, anche se in realtà vorrei chiedergliene un altro. Lei intanto si guarda i vestiti.

"Credo che mi serva un'altra doccia" dice incamminandosi verso il bagno. La seguo con lo sguardo e ancora taccio.

"Resta pure se vuoi.. tanto sbirceresti comunque." mi accusa con un sorriso.

Io non …. sbircio, la sorveglio! Dovrei dirglielo ma non ci riesco, semplicemente la guardo.

Allison mi strizza l'occhio e chiude la porta.

Resto lì fermo per un istante... incredulo e imbarazzato. Poi finalmente mi scuoto e spiego le mie ali, volando via.

La visita di Myriam e compagni è stata a dir poco strana. Non erano venuti come emissari del Cielo, c'era qualcosa sotto, qualcosa di molto serio. Lo sentivo nel più profondo del mio essere, anche se il loro interesse per Allison è ingiustificato, apparentemente. Ma un angelo come Myriam non si scomoda per niente. Devo scoprire cosa voglio da lei.

Però devo essere sincero. Quando Allison è entrata in bagno ho avuto la tentazione di sbirciare un'altra volta.


End file.
